


Big Top Bungle

by Nate_kun



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Humor, Vintage Nate-kun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22914535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nate_kun/pseuds/Nate_kun
Summary: It seems Mr. Mime has misplaced something. [Revised 2/26/2020]
Kudos: 2





	Big Top Bungle

**Author's Note:**

> [This is a vintage work from my old days at FF.net, revived and revised to reflect my current style. If you'd like more information on that, please consult my FF.net profile. Other than these revisions, the general tone and feel of the text that follows is still a time capsule from the glorious early 2010s. Thanks for understanding.]
> 
> Word Count: 100 words.

"I've lost it!"

Mr. Mime bursts into the make-up tent, ransacking the room to no avail. He collapses, a broken mime with a broken heart.

"I'm doomed!" he cries. "How awful!"

"Hey, pipe down!" yells the strongman. "I can hear ya from a mile away!"

"Oh, Conkeldurr," the mime laments. "It's my nose, I tell you! Five minutes to showtime and I've misplaced it!"

"That's what all the yapping's about!? For the love of..."

Without flinching, the carny yanks his own nose off, slapping it onto the mime's face.

"I expect to see that back before I go on! _Capeesh?!_ "


End file.
